


Not Alone

by Wolfereign



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Don't think I'd write a cis person, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misgendering, Support, Trans Male Reader, Wolfgang calls you rabbit man, Wolfgang is trans too but it's not mentioned, Yeah I'm coping what of it, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfereign/pseuds/Wolfereign
Summary: You've been feeling especially dysphoric lately. Luckily, your boyfriend Wolfgang is here to help. Transmasc reader.
Relationships: Wolfgang (Don't Starve)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Not Alone

“Rabbit man!”

You’d come to recognize that energetic voice from a mile away. Spending so much time with the man burned it into your brain. Not like his deep voice was hard to tell apart from the ambience of the forest. Still, you could easily pick it out from a crowd.

_ Sometimes, it made your throat burn. You should sound like that. _

As he got closer to the camp, you put down the rope you were working on coiling to face him. “Yes, Wolfy?”

Wolfgang grinned at the nickname. It had always made him smile. 

_ His smile never warped his features to a sickening caricature of himself.  _

Upon entering your shared campgrounds, Wolfgang opened up a backpack completely filled with meat and other ingredients. These would easily keep the both of you fed for at least a few days, even with Wolfgang’s practically endless appetite. You couldn’t help but smile as he stared down at you, obviously excited.

_ He was so much taller than you. _

“Wolfgang bring foods! Many for him and Rabbit Man!”

Rabbit Man. The nickname had come about from the time the two of you had met. Wolfgang had seen how many rabbits you lured into traps with ease. The name stuck. Not that you minded. It was sweet, really.

You patted him on the arm- damn, you never got over how buff he was- and smiled some more. “Good job! I’m guessing you had some luck at that pig village?”

“Ha! Puny pigmen is no match for the mighty Wolfgang!” He flexed in front of you. Obviously proud of himself. His unitard happened to be stained with pigs blood. 

_ No one would ever doubt he was a man. Not with all that muscle. _

You nodded in agreement. “Does  _ anything  _ challenge you?”

“Yes! Dark scary times…” Wolfgang looked scared for a split moment, before he went back to grinning. And then, he picked you up like you weighed nothing, wrapping you into a bone crushing hug. “But! Rabbit Man make it better!”

“Awh, Wolfy…”

“Is true!”

You blushed. “Well- I certainly wouldn’t leave you to suffer. It would be ungentlemanly.”

“Rabbit Man is too kind to Wolfgang…” 

“Am not.”

Smiling, before he put you down again. He picked up the backpack, walking over to the ice boxes and crockpots. Better to put the food in them before it started to rot.

You went back to coiling the rope. It was something to keep your hands busy, though it gave your mind plenty of room to wander. And wander it did, as unwelcome as it was.

_ You’ll never be a man like him. _

_ Why don’t you just give up? It’ll be easier on yourself anyways. _

_ You’re just faking it, aren’t you. _

_ You’ve always been a woman. _

_ Not a man. _

_ Never have been. _

You took a deep breath. Focus. Just focus on the rope. That was what was important. Just- focus…

_ The rope was braided in your hands. Just like your mother had taught you. Just like she’d forced into your hair. Just like she’d made you repeat- _

You didn’t notice the tears trailing down your face until Wolfgang had grabbed you by the shoulders, surprisingly gentle with all that bulk. Though, it made sense he’d learned how to control his strength by now.

“Rabbit Man..? Why is crying? Hurt?” His voice was so gentle. It always was when you were upset. If only he knew.

“No- not hurt. Sorry for worrying you- it’s nothi-” 

“Is not nothing! Rabbit Man does not cry of nothing!” He cut you off before you could finish speaking. There was obvious concern in his eyes. He shifted, until he was crouching in front of you. With one hand he held your shoulder, your own hand in the other. And oh, how big his hands were compared to yours. You found yourself at a loss as you stared at him.

“Can tell Wolfgang what is wrong. He will listen.” 

You were quiet. You never told him when you were feeling especially dysphoric. Passing feelings? Sure, you let him know, and he would always give you the quick reassurance you needed. But intense fits like this? You doubted his words could provide any relief. 

Still, at least venting it was better than nothing. You shut your eyes and squeezed his hand.

“It’s just… You know when I-” Your voice wavered and cracked.  _ Cracked. _ It made you feel worse than you already did. “-feel like… less of a man?”

Wolfgang nodded. 

“It’s-  _ really _ bad today.”

You expected Wolfgang to treat it like he always did. To simply compliment your muscles, or your voice, or your patches of beard stubble that had taken much too long for your liking to grow in, and it would be enough to him. That didn’t come. Instead, Wolfgang was quiet for a minute, like he was thinking. Then, he perked up.

“Would Rabbit Man join Wolfgang in tent?” 

It was starting to get a bit late, the dusk being around for around an hour now. You nodded, and Wolfgang picked you up in his arms, gently as he could. You found yourself set down in the tent you shared on the nightly, and you were soon wrapped in a beefalo fur blanket by Wolfgang. He sat next to you after a moment.

You were about to ask what he was doing, until Wolfgang took your hand again. He looked at you, expression much more subdued than usual.

“Rabbit Man (Y/N)…” He started, shifting until he sat in front of you. “What is giving icky feelings?”

You paused. What  _ was  _ it? Was it something specific that triggered it? Or was it just like normal? You couldn’t be fully sure.

“I couldn’t tell you, bud.” You’d made your voice deeper than usual out of subconscious habit. A trick you’d learned before any medical transition. “It’s probably just like normal… only a bit worse today.”

Wolfgang frowned at that answer. “Rabbit Man is feeling bad always?”

You shook your head. “Not....  _ always.  _ It comes and goes. Usually I can manage on my own, but…” You shrugged. “It’s about my voice. And my height. And my hair, my face, my muscles... You name it, it probably makes me feel like crap.”

Wolfgang sighed. He cupped your cheek, fiddling with the sides of your hair as he thought.

“Rabbit Man can ask Wolfgang for help when need… Is no trouble.” 

You were about to reply, before he kept on. 

“Wolfgang enjoy hearing your voice. Is voice of who he loves. Voice of man he loves!” Smiling from him. You blushed again. 

“Rabbit Man hair is very handsome…” He ran a hand through your hair. “Very soft. Smells of grass! Good for cuddling.” You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling along as he went on.

“Wolfgang did not love Rabbit Man for his face. But is nice one! Make Wolfgang think of strong soldier. Rabbit Man not strong like Wolfgang. Still strong. He lift many things, easy! Very impressive.” He patted your arm in reassurance, flexing his own arm just a bit. You laughed.

“And height… Hm. Not all be like mighty Wolfgang!” Another flex. “But height not everything. Wolfgang hit head on many doors before.” He shook his head slowly. You were laughing again, and he lifted you in his arms.

“Rabbit Man  _ always  _ man to Wolfgang. Never change.” 

You almost started crying again as he hugged you. Instead, you clung to him, putting your chin on his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“Is no problem. Now. Is hungry, no? Meatball should be ready now!”

The thought of food got you to perk up. Leaning back and pressing a kiss to his cheek, you smiled. 

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is coping right. probably


End file.
